My Little Doll
by kogalove
Summary: Yumichika always calls Akiko his little doll but does he love her or is he in love with her. lemon and i'm going to make it alittle story. I have updated it with spelling and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach just my oc

Name: Akiko Hashimoto

Hair: Wavy blue hair with a daisy in it

Eyes: Brown

Crush: Yumichika

Division: Eleventh

*Shy

*Yumichika Dresses her up and calls her his doll

*She adores Yumichika

*Story Start*

Akiko was sitting next to Ikkaku as he was drinking saka he looked at her and held a bowl up and said "Akiko stop being a good girl come on drink some, I won't tell Yumichika. "before she could answer there was a bang as the door slid open and the black haired man with feathers in his hair stood there "Ikkaku leave my little doll alone, no such thing as saka should grace her lips. "he ran over and pulled her to him and went on scolding Ikkaku as he just drank not listening, and Akiko just stood there with Yumichika still holding her, Yumichika sat down and pulled her with him and said "So my little doll, I have a very adorable outfit I want you to try on I asked Rukia last time she was in the world of the living to get a hold of it to try it on I'll go get it."He sat her down and ran out Ikkaku looked at her and said "Are you even ok with this?"Akiko said in a soft voice "Yes I would do anything for Yumichika-sempi. "Ikkaku shook his head and said "What if one night he wants you to have sex with him then what?"Akiko blushed and said "Yumichika-sempi would never he is too pure. "Ikkaku laughed and said "You're so innocent, thats why I love yeah, and that's must be why Yumichika likes you."

The door burst open and Yumichika shoved an outfit into her hands and pushed her to a door and said "Hurry I'm dying to see you in this. "When Akiko came out Yumichika gasped and said "It's so cute!" Akiko didn't see why he liked it so much it was a yellow sun dress that ended a little bit above her knees she also had her sandals on and her daisy in her hair, her big brown eyes looked up at Yumichika and he couldn't help, but get slightly turned on he said "Turn around let me see."Akiko spined around the dress fluttering around Ikkaku whistled and said "Dam, that so plays up your innocent look. "Yumichika clasped his hands together and said "Soooo cute! "He then grabbed her and smashed her into him and swung her body around as she went she couldn't help, but smile.

Akiko sat next to Yumichika under a tree in the shade he was talking about who knows what and her head was lying on his shoulder it was so peaceful she loved this spot as Yumichika finished his sentence then was playing with her hair humming a tune he hummed when she first joined the soul society.

*Flash Back*

A girl with blue hair stood outside she had just been told she was going to be in the Eleventh division she was scared she knew no one and was too shy to really talk to anyone, someone taped her on the shoulder she turned around and saw a man who was about a head taller than her he had black hair with feathers in it and wore a kimono like hers, but had orange arm warmers he smiled at her and said "Hello you must be Akiko Hashimoto."She nodded and he smiled brighter and said "You don't talk much, "he paused then said "you have such big brown eyes and the daisy is so cute you look so innocent like a doll. "He stopped then clasped his hands together and said "You're now my doll, yes you are. "he then pulled her to him hugging her, she felt weird a stranger she had never met and didn't even know the name of was calling her "his".

Akiko fallowed Yumichika around as he did work she was holding onto his sleeve she had got to know him after a little bit and she couldn't help, but adore everything he did she would do anything he asked without a question. He was humming as he sat at his desk doing some work she sat next to him just fiddling with her hands she felt at peace with the quiet of the room and just listening to his smiled and layer her head on his shoulder it was there that she knew she was in love with him.

*End of Flash Back*

Akiko hadn't relished she had fallen asleep till she felt a hand shaking her and her name being called she opened her brown eyes and blinked to get her eyes to looked around and saw Yumichika smiling at her and Ikkaku smiling at her she smiled to and then she heard someone say in a voice with no emotion "Akiko I've been looking for you. "She looked over and saw one of her good friends Nemu she walked over and said "Yumichika may I take Akiko for a little bit? "Yumichika smiled and said "Why of course have fun girls. "He waved then walked off, Akiko stood and said "What's up Nemu? "Nemu said in the same voice "Nothing just wanted to talk. "So she and Nemu talked for a little bit then Nemu said "You love him and he loves you."Akiko shook her head and blushed and said "Shut up Nemu yes I like him, but Yumichika will only love himself or a girl who is all about herself and who is prettier. "Nemu shook her head and stood "No he would like a women who adores and listens to him and that's you and you are very pretty Akiko.I must go."Akiko hugged her and waved as Nemu walked off.

Akiko tossed and turned in her bed she couldn't sleep so she got up and walked outside wearing shorts and a tank top her hair was clipped to the side showing all of her face, as the cool night air hit her skin she sighed and looked at the sky and smiled it was so she looked round she noticed saka bottles were all over from when Yumichika and Ikkaku were drinking Yumichika had passed out in his room and Ikkaku had passed out in the kitchen she started to clean up then as she picked up one bottle she noticed it was half full she had never tasted alcohol and wondered what it tasted put the bottle to her lips and tilted it and as it ran down her throat she noticed it tasted sweet, but bitter then a clearing of the throat made her look up and see Yumichika leaning on the door to his room with a unhappy look he walked to her and started to walk around her like a wolf circling prey.

She was scared Yumichika had never looked at her with a angry look and his eyes were even scarier she didn't know what it was that was in his eyes then he said "Well, well, well what do we have here I come out to get a drink and to make sure your in bed and I see my little doll drinking after I always say you are not to drink that. "he was then behind her she was tense and waited to hear what he was going to hand lightly touched her neck like a feather and it sent a shiver down her spine as he said "You will be punished and for once I do not care if you cry, Akiko." She was shocked he had not said her real name in two years and what did he mean by punishment.

Then his head lowered and she felt a pain in her neck and relished he had sank his teeth into her neck and she cried out she knew she was bleeding and she felt him lick the blood as quick as he did it he stopped and walked to face her then he slammed his lips on to hers roughly and bit her lip till she opened her mouth his tongue slid in and explored her mouth and prodded her tongue till she moved her tongue with his then he said in a husky voice "Now be a good girl."

Review and rate and tell me if you want me to make a lemon of this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach just my OC and this is a lemon

*start story*

Akiko was too scared to say anything she had always thought Yumichika was so pure and that he could never be rough like this, but he was nipping her neck and licking it down and up it till he nipped a spot on her neck and she cried out, Yumichika smirked as he found her soft spot then he sank his teeth into that spot she cried out and shut her eyes twisted and tried to get away, but Yumichika's arms were around her tightly and he pulled away and said "Be a good girl I said that's your last warning I can get meaner if you keep that up. "She stopped twisting and Yumichika smiled and said "Good now trust me you will like this. "Then he moved down sucking on her skin her pale skin was now covered in red marks, Yumichika then grabbed her boobs threw her tank top and she gasped.

He kneed her boobs and her nipples got harder Yumichika smirked and flicked her right nipple and she cried put his hand over her mouth and said "Now now my little doll you must be quiet Ikkaku is in the next room, you wouldn't want him to come in here and see you panting and nipples hared like a wanton slut right."Akiko was shocked he would say that, but she kept quiet and Yumichika took his hand off and smiled and said "Good now let's see what we have here."he then lifted her tank top off and her 36C boobs bounced as her tank top was pulled smiled and latched onto her right nipple and started to lick and suck it nibbling on it from time to time and his left hand went to her other boob and started to tweak her nipple she moaned loudly throwing her head back her blue hair coming out of the clip she had it in.

Then he switched and did the same to the other boob when he grew bored of that her ran his hands down her sides and to her hips and he smiled up at her and slid her pants off and left her in just her panties he then stood and took his pants off and looked at Akiko and said "Why don't you do the honors. "She blushed, but got on her knees and pulled his boxers down and his hared cock was released she blushed and looked at his 9 in. cock and then Yumichika said "Well go on suck it."she blushed, but leaned forward and licked the head slowly Yumichika gasped as her tongue licked at the she licked up and down the whole length, she didn't really know what to do she just did what she thought was right.

Then a hand on the back of her head stopped her and Yumichika said "Put it all in your mouth. "she blushed and started to take the head into her mouth and more, but she could only fit half of it into her mouth and started to suck the sucks where clumsy and weird it took her a little bit to get a rhythem,but when she did Yumichika moaned loudly and pushed her head into him more she choked a little as his cock was pushed down her throat Yumichika tangled his hand into her hair and grunted she sucked faster starting to understand what to then opened her eyes and looked up at him still sucking him, Yumichika just about came as he looked at her big brown eyes looking up at him sucking his grunted and was about to cum he pushed her head farther down his cock she gaged,but kept sucking till she heard Yumichika cry out and then he came it filling her mouth, Yumichika panted and said "Swallow it now. "She did as she was told and swallowed it tasted bitter and nasty.

Yumichika layer Akiko down and took off her panties he smirked and said "Well you're not so innocent look at this your all shaved. "She blushed and Yumichika spread her legs and saw how wet she was and smirked and stuck a finger in fast she took it all in then he out in another one she wiggled not comfortable then he slipped in the third one and started to pump them in and the pain turned to pleasure and she moaned loudly it felt very she was close he stopped and took his fingers out and licked his fingers of her layer there panting and wanting Yumichika said "Maybe I should leave you hear like this and that could be your punishment. "She shook her head and begged "P-please no put it in."Yumichika smiled and said "Put what in?"Akiko blushed bright red, but she was so wet and hot she didn't care what she said "You, I want you Yumichika-sempi, I want your cock in me."Yumichika smirked and said "Your wish is my command my little doll. "Then he slammed into her and Akiko screaming in pain it was bigger than his fingers much bigger.

Yumichika started to thrust into her without letting her adjust and said "This is your punishment for drinking. "she winced and wiggled around in pain, but it just hurt more but then it started to feel good and she moaned and Yumichika took that as a sign to go faster and he did slamming into her, all you could hear was Akiko's moans and the slapping of skin then Yumichika grunted then stopped and she opened her eyes and said "Why did you stop? Please keep going. "Yumichika then grabbed her and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees and started thrusting again hard and fast never letting screamed as she came hard, but Yumichika didn't slow down he just kept going, he reached up and twisted his hand in her hair and pulled making her head go hurt her slightly, but right know she didn't care she just cared about Yumichika thrusting into her.

He grunted, he was about to cum he let go of her hair and put his hands on her hips and moved her body with leaned down and bit her shoulder hard she cried out and tears came to her eyes Yumichika pulled away and thrusted faster and harder he threw his head back as he came filling her he came it made Akiko cum and she moaned loudly and fell down panting with Yumichika still inside smirked still panting and said "You will be carrying my child love."Akiko was too tired to say anything and she fell asleep with Yumichika after he kissed her softly and whispered in her ear "I hope you learned your lesson."

Ikkaku layer in the kitchen with a smirk on his face and his hand sticky and said "I knew it would happen I'm just happy I was here to listen."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bleach just my OC.I think I'm going to make this a story now b/c people seem to like it and want it to go on Yumichika was only mean because Akiko needed to be punished he won't be mean that much.

*Start Story*

Akiko awoke with a pain between her legs, she sat up and blinked her brown eyes and looked around and there she saw the black haired man lying next to her asleep she blushed bright red as she remembered what happen last night she got up and quickly got dressed and walked out of Yumichika's room and went to the kitchen and saw Ikkaku laying on the ground eating she looked down at him and said "What are you still doing her. "Ikkaku grinned and said "I wanted free food, but you didn't wake up fast enough to cook so I had leftovers. "Akiko said "I'll start cooking if you want me to." Ikkaku sat up and said "Hell yeah. I'm still hungry."Akiko smiled at his bluntness and went to work cooking with Ikkaku still on the floor, Yumichika came in in just night pants and came behind Akiko and wrapped his arms around her waist and said in her ear "Morning my little doll. "He said it like nothing happened last night and she said "Morning Yumichika-sempi. "Yumichika chuckled and said "Its Yumichika-kun now my little doll, as of last night so you should call me that."Akiko blushed and nodded and was about to say something when Ikkaku said "Yumichika get off her she's cooking me some food, I'm hungry dammit."

Akiko hummed as she washed the dishes Yumichika had gotten Ikkaku to leave after he ate, then the door opened and Yumichika walked in hair wet from his shower he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist he breathed in her scent and said "I'm sorry my little doll that I wasn't kind to you last night, but you had to be punished. I hope you forgive me, I promise next time I'll be kinder." He then kissed the top of her head and turned her around and kisses her softly on the lips she kissed back, then he pulled away and a squeal was heard and they turned around to see the pink hair of little Maki who smiled and said "I knew it, I knew it! I knew you two would be together. "Then a rough laugh was heard and then the spiky hair of Kenny came in and he smiled and said "Come on love birds time for training."Akiko blushed, but Yumichika sang out "Ok come along my love."

Akiko wiped her forehead of sweat as she knocked Ikkaku back and then charged at him as he lay on the ground she jumped with her sword in hand and landed on him the tip of the blade lightly touching his neck she said "Your dead. "Ikkaku grinned and said "You got better. "she smiled and a little bit over sat Yumichika, Yumichika narrowed his eyes as he watched his little doll smile at his best friend and help him up, he knew it was selfish, but in his mind he was the only one she was allowed to smile at Ikkaku laughed at something Akiko said and slung his arm around her and walked with her to the side as Kenny called up the next fight,Akiko sat next to Yumichika and Ikkaku on the other side who was talking to Ikkaku and Yumichika couldn't help, but show that she was his so he took her head in his hands and gently turned her to look at him then kissed her till Kenny shouted his named "Yumichika stop lip locking with Akiko and get out here your up. "Yumichika groaned inwardly and pulled away and said "But my beauty should be enough, I shouldn't have to fight with beauty like mine."

Akiko sat outside alone thinking about in one night her best friend went from someone she adored and secretly loved to someone she was dating, but she wondered why Ikkaku acted differently he was touching her more and stuff, but she just bushed it off and stood as a breeze went door slid open and Yumichika step out and walked behind her and rest his head on her shoulder and said softly "I love you, Akiko."She blushed softly and said "I love you to, Yumichika. "He smiled and closed his eyes and sighed happily and sat down and pulled her onto his lap and held eyes got heavy and then she was asleep.

When she woke up she was in Yumichika's bed she sighed happily as she breathed in the comforting she felt arms wrap around her and a voice thick with sleep said "Little doll go back to sleep. "she smiled and snuggled up close to Yumichika, but something was different Yumichika felt more buff and his voice sounded a little different she opened her eyes and looked up and saw Ikkaku she was shocked and tried to get away, but then Ikkaku opened his eyes and looked at her grinning and said "Now doll don't do that. "He pulled her to him so she couldn't move she said panic in her voice "W-what are you doing if Yumichika comes in."Ikkaku laughed and said "Don't think so, Yumichika is out with Yachira to help with paper I saw you asleep and I couldn't help I fell asleep. "She tried to get away and screamed, but Ikkaku put a hand over her mouth.

He looked at her and had a sad look in his eyes she was shocked she had never seen sadness in his eyes before and he said "Why is it that Yumichika gets someone to love and I dont.I'v loved you since I first laid eyes on you."Akiko was shocked.

*Flashback*

Akiko giggled at something Yumichika said he was taking her to meet his they got to his house Yumichika walked in and sang "Ikkaku I'm here with my little doll. ~" she was scared from what Yumichika had told her he sounded scary. A bald guy came out he had red marks at his eyes and wore a kimono like there's he had a sword at his hip he looked scary and she grabbed Yumichika laughed and pushed her to the scary guy and said "Don't be scared of Ikkaku he is just a big softy at heart. "Ikkaku looked at her and said "Not bad. "he smirked and leaned down so he was face to face and took her chin between his thumb and index finger and said "Your cute big brown eyes, pale skin, daisy in the hair so innocent looking. "She screamed "Get away from me you bald pervert! "Then she slapped him he stumbled back.

He touched his cheek where there was a red hand print and then yelled "I'm not bald it's shaved! And how dare you hit me! "Yumichika just stood there with a smile on his face as they yelled at each they were done Ikkaku smirked and said "Not bad you look innocent, but you can sure keep a fight going...I like you. "He patted her on the head and smiled.

*End of Flashback*

The door slide open and Yumichika smiled and said "My little doll are you awa-"he stopped as he looked at the sight before him his love in the arms of his best friend, anger filled him and his fists clenched


	4. Chapter 4

Yumichika growled out "What's going on! "Ikkaku panicked and sat up quickly with his hands up and tried to explain, but it fell on deaf ears and Akiko gasped as Yumichika punched Ikkaku all that you could hear was the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the thud and crash as Ikkaku flew through the stood fast and got in front of Yumichika with her hands up and said "Yumichika-sempi stop he's your friend. "Yumichika said with venom in his voice "He's no friend of mine dammit."Ikkaku stood and spat blood from his mouth and said "Akiko get out of the way."Akiko jumped out of the way as Ikkaku drew his sword and Yumichika did she had to think and think fast she was afraid to leave, but she knew she had to get the captain.

Akiko flash stepped out of the house and ran around looking for the captain, she heard the high pitched giggles of Yachiru and ran in there direction and found her on the captains shoulders stood in front of them panting Kenny looked at her and said "What's up with you having a race or somethin' ? " Akiko said quickly "Come quick Yumichika and Ikkaku are fighting swords drawn. "Kenny went wide eyed and said "Come on lead the way."Akiko ran back to the house the captain on her heels with Yachiru on his shoulders. "She bust into the room and found it in ruined and Yumichika and Ikkaku both bloody she was shocked, they didn't look at the intruders and just kept on .Kenny shouted "Stop right now that's an order! "The two males paused and looked at him panting and Yumichika spook first panting "But he...crawled into...bed...with Akiko...like...a bitch."Ikkaku growled at the remark.

Kenny said "But looks what the both of you are doing to her now. "he pointed at the scared blue haired girl who was shaking and wide eyed as she looked at the man she loved and best friend covered in blood he said in a serious voice "You two have been friends for a long you need to accept that Yumichika and Akiko are togather,a division can't have two of their strongest fighting each other now you two will make up and until them AKiko will be staying with Rukia in the human world and you both are not to see her until you make up that's an order."

It's been a few days since AKiko had been staying with Rukia in the human world with Ichigo they were both nice to her and were her friends, but she longed to be with Yumichika in his bed with him and she even missed having to clean up all the saka bottles from his late nights, but what she hated the most was she had to go to school she hated how the shirt pushed agents her chest and her skirt that with a breeze could be lifted up she hated how people wanted her to talk more and how guys flirted with her and when the girls talked about her behind her back because they were jealus,she was happy Nemu came to visit her and told her Yumichika and Ikkaku had made up, but that she had to stay here longer it felt like it was a punishment for her.

Akiko sighed as she walked into the school with Rukia and Ichigo and his friends his friend Chad had become a friend with her and she was happy with it, but she missed her old friends she walked to her class guys said hi to her and she would only reply with a nod or a quiet hello then they would sigh happily and she would miss Yumichika more and how he used to do that with her, she sat in her seat and doodled on a piece of paper she zoned out, but was brought back by a hand on her paper and she looked up to see a guy who was focused on dating her he had black hair and black eyes he had muscles that she could tell, but he was no Yumichika he said in a gruff voice "Akiko last chance to go out with me. "She went back to her paper and said nothing not looking up "You say that every day and I told you I have a boyfriend. "He grabbed the piece of paper and read off it "Yumichika + AKiko, I love Yumichika, Yumichika-sempi, Yumichika my love. "He scoffed and said "Sempi so he's older. " She said softly "Only by a year. "The boy ripped her paper and said "He can die for all I care now you're going on a date with me you got it."She lost it at that point and before she could think her fist went up.

She felt her fist hit his jaw and saw him fly back knocking desks over and chairs people gasped and ran to the door and stood outside it the teacher yelled "Akiko stop it to the office now! "Akiko stood and walked over to the boy eyes dark and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up and said "You piece of shit."she punched him right in the face blood ran from his nose and his right eye was black she punched him again he flew up and as he came down she kicked him and he hit the chalk board she then relisted him a teacher came in and dragged her out and put her in the office she was quiet and crying the principle tried to talk to her, but she just screamed "I want Yumichika! Dammit! I want to see him! "Rukia ran in with Ichigo and his friends Rukia yelled "Akiko calm down now! "she just kept thrashing her foot hit the desk in front of her and it went threw she punched the wall and it went through and Ichigo said "Chad grab her we have to get her to calm down. I'll call Yumichika."

Chad grabbed her, but she kept thrashing and Chad said "Hurry I can't hold onto her that long."Ichigo was already on the phone Rukia turned to the principle and said "Please leave we can take care of her. "he nodded and left Ichigo held the phone up to Akiko's ear and she kept thrashing even as Yumichika said soothing words "My little doll calm down love I'll be there soon. "She just screamed "Yumichika-sempi don't go! "Chad struggled to hold her soon Yumichika flashed stepped into the room and he saw his little doll being forcible held her blue hair a mess her cheeks covered in tear lines her clothes wrinkled he walked over and took her face and looked her in her brown eyes and shhhed her till she stopped thrashing he nodded to Chad to let her go and she fell to the floor on her knees crying.

He knelt in front of her and said "My little doll please stop crying I'm here, Yumichika-sempi is here stop crying you know I don't like it when you cry. "she looked up at him and whimpered and he pulled her into him she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cried till Yumichika pulled back and wiped her cheeks and said "Now that's enough of that, it takes all the cuteness of the school outfit away. "She smiled softly and he said "I've been asking you for a while to wear a school girl outfit and you don't do it, but now you we will take that for when I'm feeling kinky in bed, but gray is soooo ugly we can dye it."She smiled brightly and giggled he stroked her hair and said "That's my girl."

Akiko sat in the bed her and Yumichika share with Ikkaku sitting next to her they were joking around and Yumichika was out doing some errands for the captain and Ikkaku had come over to spend some time with Akiko she was happy her life was normal again and that she got to be with her friends again she had visible got better her brown eyes were brighter now and she was smiling much more like normal.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach just my OC

*Start Story*

AKiko sat on the porch outside the house a soft breeze blew her blue hair she glanced over and smiled as Yumichika sat next to her soon he pulled her into his lap and held her close she sighed Yumichika leaned down and said in her ear "I never did take you the way I wanted to. "she blushed and looked up at him and he was smiling at her as he carried her inside and into their bedroom he kissed her softly and laid her down, he peppered kisses down her cheek to her jaw and to her collar bone where she moaned he smiled as he found her soft spot and sucked it as she he pulled away there was a red mark left in his place and he smiled to himself and kissed and licked down her neck he opened her kimono slowly teasing her.

She panted out "Yumichika...hurry...please. "he smiled and closed his eyes and said "Why are women in a hurry all the time. "he untied her obi and opened her kimono and removed her white under shirt he ran his finger up and down her bra teasing her nipple she bit her lip trying not to moan, but she couldn't help it when he flicked the hard nub and she moaned smirked and undid her bra and threw it across the room, he gazed down at her bare chest and ran a hand down her sides then came up and kneed her boobs leaned down and took the right nub into his mouth and sucked why he played with the other then he switched all the while Akiko was moaning, she was in pure bliss.

When he pulled away Akiko sat up and undid the top of his kimono and ran her hands down his chest she went for his pants, but his hands stopped her and he said with love in his voice "No, this is all about you I'll do all the work my little doll. "he gently pushed her down and took off the rest of her kimono she was left in just her blue undies he ran a finger up and down her panties getting her wetter she moaned loudly wanting slipped her panties off and spread her legs she blushed and looked away, Yumichika took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look at him and he said "Don't look away your beautiful even more then me and that's saying something. "she smiled at his words and nodded and didn't look away.

He leaned down and licked her pussy making her moan and throw her head back he smiled and lapped at her juices a few times then he sat up and stuck a finger in her she moaned and her walls clenched around his finger then he added another and another till there was moved them slowly in and out as she moaned loudly then she threw her head back in closed her eyes tight and screamed as she took him fingers out and licked her juices off his fingers he smiled and said "You taste so sweet Akiko." hearing her name come from his lips made her shudder and made her wanting him inside her.

She got brave and sat up and pushed him over gently and took off the rest of his kimono she blushed as his hard cock stood straight up, she took it and started to stroke it Yumichika grunted as her small hands worked him he moaned as her tongue came out and licked the head she lapped at the she licked up and down it when she licked it all she took half of it into her mouth and started to suck as she stroked the rest she couldn't get in her moaned and grunted then he bucked his hips and his cock went into Akiko's mouth fully she gaged and Yumichika was about to say sorry when she started to deep throat him he was shocked, but he couldn't say he didn't like sucked faster and he could feel himself nearing the edge then with one last suck he cried out as he came filling up Akiko's mouth she swallowed it some of it dribbling out the side of her mouth.

Yumichika wiped the cum away and kissed her sweet and softly and said huskily "I love you Akiko. "she replied "I love you to Yumichika please take me."he laid her down and opened her legs he pointed his cock at her entrance then he slowly pushed himself into her she moaned loved the feeling of having Yumichika inside her, by the time Yumichika was fully inside her she was panting and so was he both their eyes full of lust and nodded and he started to thrust in and out slowly she moaned out "Please Yumichika faster. "he obeyed and went his thrusts were hard and fast he loved having Akiko under him moaning out his name in pure bliss and he loved that he was the one causing her to do this and feel this went faster Akiko gasped out "I-I'm going...to. Cu-"she screamed as she came he vision going grunted as her walls tightened around him and he went faster almost there.

He cried out as he came when he was done he pulled out panting Akiko laid there chest heaving, both of them were covered in sweat and panting Akiko reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him softly and said in a soft voice "I love you Yumichika so much." Yumichika smiled and said "I love you too Akiko you will always be my little doll. "she smiled brightly and they both laid down his arms wrapped around her waist and her cuddled close to him.

So that was in the last chapter I wanted it to end with Yumichika being this was my first story so don't hate me.


End file.
